Tsubaki's Christmas
by AdamAddictsAnonymous
Summary: "Well you couldn't be Santa! Santa should be someone big, like me! Plus; Rudolph had red eyes just like you!"


"Why are we doing this?" Soul asked for the billionth time that night, readjusting the ears he had been forced into. Black Star adjusted the pillow that was in his red suit and shot a glare at his best friend.

"So that Tsubaki can have the best Christmas ever!" Black Star said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world and in his world it was. Every year at Christmas Tsubaki refused any extravagant gifts her friends, and boyfriend, tried to offer her. Black Star knew that the Christmas' with her family were no better so he had decided to make this one she would never forget.

"Yeah; but why am I the Rudolf the reindeer?"

"Well you couldn't be Santa! Santa should be someone big, like me! Plus Rudolph had red eyes, and so do you!"

"Rudolf has a red nose you idiot." Soul snapped.

"Close enough!" Black Star exclaimed before turning towards the bathroom door. "Get out here Maka! Tsubaki will be home any minute and Kid still hasn't returned with the fake snow!"

"I honestly don't know," Maka huffed, stepping out from the bathroom, "why I'm dressed like this." Black Star scoffed, not bothering to admit Soul had persuaded him to get Maka to dress up in the skimpy bunny suit. Soul coughed and tried to cover up his nosebleed.

"Just go with it Maka."

"Maka Chop!" the door opened just as Liz and Patty slid into their reindeer outfits.

"I got the snow," Kid said before freezing. Black Star was shoving a melon down his suit, making it look like he had a uni-boob. Maka, dressed in a rather revealing bunny outfit, was blushing profusely while repeatedly hitting her boyfriend over the head with a large, Spanish dictionary.

But, naturally, the idiotic actions of his friends were not what caught his eye. Instead it was the fact that Liz's reindeer horns didn't match Patty's.

"I-I-It's not symmetrical!" Kid started, dropping the bags of fake snow. Everyone tensed, waiting for the symmetrical rampage. And just as Kid started to freak Black Star heard the familiar car engine.

"Shut your nose; she's coming!" Black Star exclaimed, grabbing the bags and dumping fake snow everywhere.

"Shut my… nose?" the Shinigami-in-training was distracted by the odd comment so much; he did not go on his symmetrical rampage.

"Yes so shut up! She's coming." The melon dropped from Black Star's shirt, dragging the pillow with it. Black Star cursed before stuffing the pillow back up his shirt and made a note to buy a fat suit the next time he dressed up as Santa. Kid took his place next to the Thompson Sister's, glaring at the offending antlers but not making a comment.

Soul recovered as Maka pulled a green skirt and candy cane stockings on. Black Star literally jumped onto the large throne that was situated next to the Christmas tree and fixed his beard. The group heard a key turning in the lock and then…

"Black Star I'm-"

"HOLE HOLE HOLE MERRY CHRISTMAS!" Black Star shouted, startling Tsubaki.

"It's ho ho ho you idiot." Soul said, smacking himself in the forehead.

"Ho? Are you sure?" Black Star asked, his eyebrows furrowing.

"Yes you imbecile; everyone knows that's what Santa says!"

"Santa was one perverted old fat man than…" Black Star paused, "Oh well, a God like me can say whatever he wants!"

"B-Black Star?" Tsubaki stuttered, interrupting their bickering.

"Come sit on Santa's lap and tell me what you want for Christmas!" the weapon blushed when her blue haired meister grabbed her by the waist and pulled her into his lap.

"Wait a second…" the crimson eyed weapon muttered, "Is this going to turn into some sexual game between you and Tsubaki?"

"Why of course!" Black Star exclaimed cheerfully, making Tsubaki blush.

"W-What? N-No!" Soul snorted and ripped off his antlers.

"I can't believe you roped me into this. So uncool."

"Hey!" Black Star barked; standing up so abruptly that Tsubaki nearly tumbled out of his lap. Luckily his arms quickly caught her and held her bridal style. "Put those back on!"

"Yeah, it looked so cute." Maka chirped a teasing smile on her face. Soul muttered something about 'cool guys don't do cute' when Kid finally exploded.

"It's so disgusting and asymmetrical, I must fix it!" he launched himself at the twins which sent the three of them into the tree. Tsubaki squeaked as the tree she had decorated the night before fell over.

"Hey!" Black Star shouted, dropping Tsubaki on his throne and trying to keep the tree up. "Never touch a God's tree!" he shouted. Tsubaki watched as chaos unfolded all around her. Maka was trying to persuade Soul to put the antlers back on. Black Star was trying to hold up a tree that was a good three heads taller than him while trying to kick Kid away. Kid, ignoring the insults Black Star was shouting at him, continued to fix the sister's antlers.

Abruptly Tsubaki started laughing. Not a giggle or a snicker that she would normally hide behind her hand; she was full out laughing. The entire room got silent at the noise and turned to look at her.

"Maka?" Tsubaki asked breathlessly, clutching at her sides, "Why are you wearing bunny ears?"

"I'm sorry about today…" Black Star muttered, fidgeting slightly as Tsubaki vacuumed up the snow. "It was supposed to be you greatest Christmas ever…" Tsubaki glanced up at her depressed boyfriend. She didn't like these rare moments when he wasn't his cheery self.

"Black Star," she started, dropping the vacuum and walked over to her blue haired meister. "This was definitely the greatest Christmas ever." She smiled fondly as she remembered him ripping open his gifts and not pausing for pictures.

"Really?" he asked, his eyes brightening up immediately.

"Of course," she chuckled, "And it may not have went the way you planned but that doesn't make it any less special." Black Star smiled and swooped down to capture her lips with his own.

It was definitely a Christmas she would never forget.

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

I OWN CHRISTMAS! Just not Soul Eater D=

**Author's Notes:**

I honestly don't know where this came from; it was supposed to be filled with cheesy/fluffy Black Star and Tsubaki goodness but this came out instead… oh well! I hope you had as much fun reading it as I had writing it!

Don't you just love it when you go to the bathroom and realize that you don't have any toilet paper? Isn't it even more fantastic when you spend ten hours on the toilet, shouting for someone to bring you more toilet paper? And isn't it even greater when your best friend is laughing on the other side of the door and refuses to give it to you for ten minutes straight?

Not that that happened to me or anything! -shifty eyes- But if it did happen to me than I'd have every right to trip said best friend so she stumbles and nearly falls down the stairs at the movie theatre. Right?

Do it!

V


End file.
